Life as an Audi
by candycrazy12346
Summary: RT/AH. At first everyone in the office hid their hybrid habits and appearances, but once everyone figures out that they're not alone, the Rooster Teeth employees try to get through life as hybrids together. Meeting more and more people like themselves, they're greeted with other issues and they begin to discover more of their animal talents/habits. Based off padalickingood's AU.


Hey everyone! My friend xkatelyn13x and I are writing this story for padalickingood's RT Hybrid AU. Updates will be on Sundays(maybe?). Please review with opinions, comments, messages, or corrections, every one helps. This story can also be viewed on tumblr and Archive of Our Own if you like those sites better.

**Title-**Life as an Audi (get it cause Audis are hybrids)

**Pairing-**Mavin (not 100%), We don't know if there will be others

**Summary- **At first everyone hid their hybrid habits and appearances, but once everyone figures out that they're not alone the Rooster Teeth employees try to get through work and life as hybrids together. As they meet more and more other hybrids they're greeted with more issues and they begin to discover more and more of their animistic talents/habits.

**Hybrids: **

**Gavin- Song Bird**

**Michael- Cat**

**Geoff- Ram**

**Ryan- Cow**

**Jack- Lion**

**Lindsay- Red Husky**

**Caleb- Dog**

—-

**Chapter 1: Lllllllet's Model!**

Geoff sat at his desk setting up for the next Minecraft let's play to be recorded, "Hey Jack are all the microphones set up correctly?" He inspected his microphone and adjusted the pop filter as he glanced over at Jack.

Jack tapped one of the mics a few times, then nodded to Geoff. "Should be load and clear." Geoff nodded back, and clapped his hands to get the attention of the rest of the small office. It was close to nine in the morning, and everyone was settling into their swivel chairs and setting up the day's necessities.

Michael turned his head toward Gavin then toward Ray, "Team Lads ready to destroy the Gents?" A grin appeared on his face as he spoke.  
>Ray nodded as he put on his headphones, "Yup! But before we begin we need another Lads jerk off session." The Puerto Rican's nose twitched a bit as he chuckled to himself. Michael laughed and pulled up the game, Gavin and Ray doing the same.<p>

"Lllllllllet's play!"

Ryan grinned as he heard the lad yell the very familiar term, "This time you'll ALL end up in the hole." He laughed maniacally and received quick looks from the other guys.

"Ryan you're so fucked up in the head." Geoff shook his head as he spoke.

Grinning after he got that response, Ryan looked up from the game (in which he was digging holes) and whispered, "Well that's what you know at the moment," then continued to play the game silently.

It was about half way through when Gavin came up with the idea. They'd been talking about how much money models make, and of course the Brit blurted out his thoughts, "What if we did I photo shoot! That'd be so top! We would be the models then."

No one was sure if he'd been joking or not, but Ray found the idea hilarious. "Dude, we totally should. No one would care unless we're all shirtless with roses though. I bet we could make some cash with those roses."

"Wanna know what would make it even more popular?" Jack smirked at he thought about what he was going to say.

Ray tilted his head a bit, but he still kept most of his focus on the game, "What would that be?"

The gent laughed, "We could burn all the roses and catch your reaction of it."

Ray feigned horror. "Noooo, not the roses, anything but that!" Everyone laughed at His reaction. Composing himself, he continued. "No but really, it could work! We could put up a green-screen or something and give it a Minecraft background, our fans would devour it."

"They did love that we had our houses as backgrounds at the last RTX." Geoff looked over at Gavin and Ray.

Gavin forced a laugh. "Sure, why not, I never say no some extra coins. I hope you don't expect me to really do it shirtless though." He thought about the long appendages his baggy hoodie concealed, carefully bandaged down against his back so you could hardly notice them most days. As far as he knew, none of the other men had ever figured out what his clothes hid, except Geoff of course, but Gavin knew he was a hybrid himself, and it was hard not to notice things like wings and ram horns when you lived in the same house.

Michael looked at Gavin then chuckled, "What you don't want people seeing your chest hair? But yeah if we do this you're going to have to be fucking topless." Warning bells rang in the Brit's head. "Well, If I have to go topless, you have to go without any hat!" He blurted the first thing that popped into his head that might dissuade his friend.

Without thinking Michael began to rage back, "Fine you fuck!" His eyes widened after as he realized what he had just agreed to.

No hat? He couldn't do that! He'd worked hard to make sure he was wearing a hat at all times. Most of his had en extra layer of cloth so you could hardly see the bumps is orange cat ears made. His tail being seen he could avoid, but no one could miss the ears.


End file.
